Asphodèle
by Merope R
Summary: [RELOOKÉ] J’aurais pu enlever ma cape qu’aucun être présent ne m’aurait porté attention. Aucun être présent n’aurait reconnu le Mangemort qui se frayait un chemin parmi eux. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer qu’ils me prennent. Pas encore. OS PDV Draco


**Disclaimer: **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'idée de l'histoire qui sort de ma caboche (héhé ;) ). Les vers du poème de Danse Macabre appartiennent à Henri Cazalis.

**Rating:** K+ pour sang et violence.

**A/N: **Je sais que les blablas de début de fics en énervent plusieurs, mais je crois nécessaire de faire quelques précisions :)

Durant la fic, je fais beaucoup référence à "La Danse Macabre" de Camille Saint-Saëns. La Danse Macabre est un poème symphonique pour orchestre composé dans la période romantique. Le compositeur s'est inspiré d'un poème de Henri Cazalis dont j'ai emprunté quelques vers pour le bien de la fanfiction.À l'époque, lors de sa première prestation, la pièce a été huée par le public. Elle est pourtant magnifique, teintée d'un brin de folie qui la rend que plus qu'intéressante:)

Tout le texte écrit en gras ne sont pas de moi mais bien les vers de Henri Cazalis. Néanmoins, dans le deuxième paragraphe en gras,il n'y a que la deuxième phrase qui n'est pas de moi.:)

L'Histoire du point de vue de Draco. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

* * *

Asphodèle

24 août 1999

C'était une belle journée d'août. Il faisait chaud et le soleil brillait, fait ironique car aucun des visages rassemblés en ce lieu n'étincelait, les traits déformés par le deuil et la tristesse. Les gens autour de moi me semblaient n'être que des ombres d'eux mêmes, des corps vidés de toute essence. Ils regardaient sans voir, les yeux fixes et vitreux.

Je m'avançais parmi ces spectres, invisible. J'aurais pu enlever ma cape qu'aucun être présent ne m'aurait porté attention. Aucun être présent n'aurait reconnu le Mangemort qui se frayait un chemin parmi eux. Mais je ne voulais pas risquer qu'ils me prennent. Pas encore.

-o-o-o-o-

_19 août 1999_

_Je courais tant bien que mal. Tout autour de moi me semblait flou. J'étais fatigué, j'aurais voulu que tout cela cesse d'un coup et que je me retrouve de nouveau dans mon lit, comme si la journée n'avait pas encore commencé…_

_La Danse Macabre. De Camille Saint-Saëns._ _Les douze coups de minuit avaient sonné appelant les esprits des morts à venir faire la fête…_

_Des corps tombaient et des sorts fusaient de partout. Ma jambe me faisait horriblement mal. Je m'écroulai sans prévenir par terre, dans une marre de sang,imbibant encore plus mes habits noirs du liquide pourpre. Ma baguette roulavers le visage du cadavre à côté de moi, que ne pris pas la peine de tenter d'identifier en récupérant mon bien. Une douleur transpersa alors vivement mon poignet. Du sang coula de mon tatouage maintenant rouge vif, reflétant l'importance de l'alerte._

_« Le Département des mystères »_

_Cemessage résonna dans tout mon être, comme un mantra se répétant sans cesse, écho après écho.Je me relevai lentement et jetai un dernier regard à l'atrium, tentant ensuite désespérément de me faire un chemin parmis les corps allongés par terre. Derkchev m'attrapa le bras et me traîna jusqu'à un ascenseur. Il martela le bouton du 9e étage. De la sueur perlait sur mon front et j'avais peine à rester debout. Derkchev me secoua, puis prononça quelques mots que je n'entendis pas, mais la douleur de ma jambe disparu en grande partie. Je ne pensais plus. Mon cerveau était devenu indépendant du reste de mon corps._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent. Je courus derrière Derkchev, alors que dans ma tête résonnait le son des cors et des trompettes, puis la montée chromatique de la clarinette…_

_Vint la salle ronde aux multiples portes. Puis une salle immense, remplie d'étagères étranges. Autour de moi les musiciens se livraient bataille, faisant résonner les sorts et les cris.Un tutti orchestral déchaîné…_

_"- AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_Un être de plus tomba et je me mis à rire, un rire démoniaquequi fit échodans toute la salle, en harmonie avec les cris stridents qui ne cessaient de faire vibrer mes tympans._

_Ce soir là, ç'avait été moi le violon… j'avais tué et torturé tout en faisant vibrer mes cordes…Mal accordé. Nasillard.Le son teinté de folie..._

_Je continuai ma course effrénée, en quête de nouvelles scènes où jouer. Je ne tardai à trouver une grande salle ronde, grise. En son centre se dressait un arche, soutenant un voile noir et piteux._

_Quelqu'un me percuta violemment. Je me retournai et lui empoignai le cou à la vitesse de l'éclair. Nous dégringolâmes les marches de pierre._

_Des yeux verts et des lunettes rondes. Son visage était couvert de sueur et il respirait violemment. Sa lèvre était horriblement fendue. Sa respiration devint encore plus saccadée lorsqu'il me reconnut, baguette levée, prêt à tuer. Harry Potter._

-o-o-o-o-

**_Zig et zig et zag la mort cri cadence  
Frappant une tombe avec son talon,  
La mort à minuit joue un air de danse  
Et zig et zig et zag sur son violon_**

-o-o-o-o-

Il est mort. Mort.

Je débouchai enfin au milieu du cercle. Les gens s'avançaient vers le trou rectangulaire pratiqué à même le sol pour y lancer des fleurs. Pendant un instant, je n'osai pas baisser les yeux vers le cercueil.

Mort.

Mon esprit s'embrouilla. Je partis à la course, faisant trébucher la foule de gens sur mon passage.

-o-o-o-o-

_Le 19 août 1999, j'étais entré au travail comme à chaque matin à l'exception près que j'étais rongé par la nervosité. Plongé dans mes songeries, j'avais heurté plusieurs sorciers sans même m'en excuser. J'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire. _

_Important ? Ce mot n'était pas du tout le bon pour définir la mission qui m'avait été donnée. Si provoquer la mort de plusieurs douzaines de gens était maintenant considéré comme important, alors le monde était tombé bien bas._

_Mais je ne savais pas exactement, à ce moment là, ce qui arriverait en cette journée d'août. En fait, je n'avais même pas songé à y penser. Ce qui m'avait poussé à commettre cet acte horrible, à tout déclencher, c'était la peur._

_La peur._

_J'avais eu peur pour ma peau._

_Et lui à peine une seconde._

_Dans toutes les bonnes histoires, c'est toujours le mauvais garçon qui fini par y passer._

_Cette histoire n'en est justement pas une._

-o-o-o-o-

_**Le hautbois se fit entendre.  
Psit! tout à coup on quitte la ronde, on se pousse, on fuit, le coq a chanté.**_  
**_Le soleil s'est levé et a éclairé le monde de ses rayons rouges sang.  
Puis vient la plainte du violon… Douce et mélancolique._**

-o-o-o-o-

Je m'avançais parmi les blocs de granit. Au milieu du cimetière de dressait un énorme monument. Des tonnes de fleurs jonchaient le sol tout autour.

Ci-gît  
Harry Potter  
1980-1999  
Qui restera à jamais le garçon qui à survécu

-o-o-o-o-

_Ses yeux verts semblaient me traverser l'esprit et l'explorer de fond en comble. Un malaise me prit soudain mais je ne lâchai pas prise._

_"- Tues-moi tout de suite ou bien laisses-moi partir._

_Son visage dégageait à peine la frayeur. Il était haineux. Sombre d'un dégoût profond. Peu de gens me regardaient autrement, car c'était tout ce que je leur inspirais._

_Mais je ne connus personne qui me réservait un regard plus venimeux que le sien._

_Je desserrai lentement mon emprise. Il partit sans un mot de plus. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis._

-o-o-o-o-

Mes yeux fixés sur son nom gravé dans la pierre, j'enlevai ma cape d'invisibilité. Je laissai le vent l'emporter au loin, dans un tourbillon.

Puis je sortis du cimetière, prêt à faire face au sort que me réservaient mes actes. Je n'avais laissé dernière moi qu'une fleur d'Asphodèle, qui se fana peu à peu, et dont les derniers vestiges furent emportés par la brise...

* * *

La fleur d'asphodèle signifie: estime, regret, immortalité après le trépas.

Merci de prendre la peine de me lire. Et encore plus si vous prenez la peine de reviewer :) ca ne coute rien et ca fait plaisir à l'auteure :) 


End file.
